Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{-p + 11}{3p + 4} + \dfrac{8p - 16}{3p + 4}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $n = \dfrac{-p + 11 + 8p - 16}{3p + 4}$ Combine like terms: $n = \dfrac{7p - 5}{3p + 4}$